


Where Are You Looking? Look Here

by tappytart



Series: A little Jealousy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Sex, And chaos, Angry Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bite Kink, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, background kagehina - Freeform, is in the game, room share, there is some plot I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappytart/pseuds/tappytart
Summary: The Black Jackals welcome their new teammembers at a little dining party and Akaashi tags along. Though, he really hates how close and friendly an intoxicated Bokuto becomes with his friends .
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A little Jealousy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Where Are You Looking? Look Here

**Author's Note:**

> Me? already back with another fic? It's more likely than you think!  
> This is compliant with the current timeline of the manga, taking place a couple months before the BJs and SA-match so, everyone is of age (bc alcohol)  
> Also, this is my first time actually writing out the devil's tango, shaka laka, SEX, so (haha) please be gentle with me. 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any vocabulary and grammar mistakes in advance
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know, Bokuto-san. Except for Miya-san and Sakusa-san, I don’t really know anyone from your team” Akaashi said worriedly, as his boyfriend intensely stared at the little blue circle of the navigator app on his smartphone. Bokuto looked up and smiled. “Don’t worry, Keiji, it’s going to be fine! Trust me, we’re going to have so much fun tonight!” He placed a sweet kiss on the other’s cheek, wrapped one arm around his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. “We’re almost there, it should be behind this building”

They turned around a corner into a small, busy alley. Various bars and shops were aligned one after the other. The sun had set long ago, erasing any source of natural light with it. Instead, red lanterns illuminated the narrow side street and invited passers-by into their Ramen or Udon restaurants and izakayas. The chilly late September air was filled with the delicious aroma of grilled meat, hotpots and alcohol.

Bokuto halted in his steps, squinted down at his phone then confusedly up at the wooden storefronts ahead of the couple. He opened his mouth, about to confess they were lost as-

"Akaashi-senpaiiii!"

A cheerful shout jumped off the walls. There was a gust of wind and before Akaashi could even blink, his body heavily collided with a fluffy ball of sunshine and smiles that wrapped its strong arms around Akaashi’s waist. 

He was too surprised to react in any way and just loosely let his arms hover above the smaller figure burying their head into his long, black trench coat. “Uh-m”

Next to him Bokuto let out a roaring laughter and energetically patted the stranger on the back. “Shōyō, I think you broke him!”

 _Shōyō_?

The young man stepped back and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Ahaha, I’m very sorry, Akaashi-san. It’s simply been too long!”

Akaashi examined Hinata. They boy had matured in many ways. His sun-bleached hair had been cut shorter and he had gained at least 8cm in height since the last time he had seen the younger. Even in the poor lighting of the alley, Akaashi could make out the defined muscles of his arms and legs underneath bronze tanned skin. He smiled subtly. “It’s good to see you again, Hinata-kun” The radiating beam he received was blinding.

Bokuto stepped between them and placed his arms over the shoulders of each one respectively. “Shōyō! Lead the way. I’m freezing my ass off here! I need food! And more importantly, a drink!”

“Ah! Right! The izakaya is right over there! Everyone else has already gone inside” He led the pair towards one of the finer shops about twenty meters far from where they had been standing. The entrance of the bar had been adorned with a typical, white noren with the characters of 居酒屋 painted in black on it. 

Inside, the three were met with a group of about fifteen people waiting in front of the cashier desk. One person turned around and spotted the newcomers. “There you are! You’re laaate, Bokkun, ‘Kaashi!” Miya Atsumu waved his hand and motioned them to come closer. 

The receptionist, a young woman, clad in a beautiful blue kimono, guided the group to a private dining room on the first floor. They had to take off their shoes before entering. The room was traditionally furnished with a low set table with extra space beneath to rest your legs. Hinata pulled on Akaashi’s arm. “Senpai, sit with me!” And he led him to one end of the long dining table.

More and more people streamed inside the room. Soon it was filled with lively discussions and chatter. Akaashi threw a glance back over his shoulder and he saw how his boyfriend got dragged to the opposite end of the table. He could feel the dread forming in his guts. As much as he loved to be with his adopted crow baby (Bokuto’s words, not his), he felt too unfamiliar with the rest of the group and knew it to be impossible to hold up long, pleasant conversations. And he couldn’t just get up and demand to change places, that would be utterly rude. Moreover, he certainly had not the intention of disappointing Hinata, since the younger clearly wanted to catch up with his senior. 

In the end, he stayed put.

Another waitress, clad in the same kimono as her colleague, took their orders and soon after the drinks arrived

“To our new jackals everyone! Let’s give them a proper welcome to the team!” Meian Shugo, the MSBY’s captain, toasted to his new teammates. The rest of the team howled in reply and then downed their beers. To Akaashi’s right side, Hinata cheered as well, if not as loudly as the others and, after clinking glasses with his neighbour, took a sip from his drink. 

As they were waiting for the first course of the set menu, Akaashi asked his kouhai about his adventures and experiences in Brazil. He was more than happy to oblige and chirpily told him every detail from when he first arrived in Rio to when he had lost his wallet (Akaashi rather suspected it had been stolen).

The younger had been giving a detailed rendition of how he and his roommate had bonded over manga and anime in Portuguese, when Akaashi heard it. His boyfriend’s infectious, boisterous and thundering laugh. He slightly tilted his head to the side to see what the uproar was about. From what he could see out of the corner of his eye, Bokuto had an arm thrown over one of the newcomers, second glass of beer in his hand, and was laughing at some joke Inunaki had told. He couldn’t understand what they were saying but now Bokuto ruffled the junior’s hair. Akaashi quickly tore his eyes away and focused back on Hinata who didn’t notice how the raven pursed his lips in mild annoyance and bolted down his beer at lightning speed.

Thankfully, three waitresses served the first plates and the food temporarily distracted Akaashi from thinking too much of his boyfriend who seemed to have more fun without him. However, those were only side dishes and did little to keep him occupied for a longer period of time, so he asked one of the women to bring him hot plum sake. Akaashi was in dire need of something stronger to survive this evening.

* * *

The sake did in fact help with Akaashi’s sour mood. As long as he didn’t pay attention to his social butterfly boyfriend, getting all chummy and becoming the bestest besties with the others, everything was fine and Akaashi was able to lightly converse with the people around him. And, whenever he heard the ~~adorable~~ annoying sounds of laughter of one particular horned owl, he’d just order a new bottle of umeshu that bestowed him a comfortable, glowing feeling in the depths of his stomach.

Unfortunately, the longer the evening became, the harder it got to ignore Bokuto. The man had just finished his fourth beer and was _loud_. A flaming red blush had spread over his grinning face; it had even reached the tips of his ears. He couldn’t stop giggling and found everything funny. The worst part was him becoming clingy and affectionate. Multiple times already had he pressed wet smooches on every teammate’s face who came into his range. The rest of the team found it hilarious as hell.

Akaashi did not.

The constant stabs of jealousy and anger, garnished with sprinkles of shame, unfurled in his chest and tainted his spirits. His ugly emotions were like a rising storm at sea inside of him, waves of envy crashing against his cliffs, threatening to foam over and effervesce Akaashi’s mind.

It was around one in the night, when the group finally decided to pay and leave the izakaya. Atsumu and Meian Shugo had to help a very intoxicated Bokuto to put his shoes back on and the two received a hearty smack from him as a thank you. Akaashi’s hands trembled in their desire to choke someone. 

The cold wind outside sobered everyone up for a bit which led to some people deciding on going to another bar for a second round. Atsumu looked at a tipsy Bokuto hanging off his shoulder. The man could stand and walk on his own but was certainly not fit for an encore. He scanned the group and his gaze caught that of a sulky and grumpy looking Akaashi. Immediately, his eyes lit up and with a few quick steps and a mumbling Bokuto in tow, he had reached his target. 

“’Kaaaaashiiii-kun, my beloved, precious, treasured friend, paramour of my poor, poor mate here” The sly fox presented his sweetest and most sugary smile he could offer. Akaashi crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Spit it out” He had a vague idea of what he could expect next. He was not disappointed.

"You see, oh dearest Akaashi, I was gonna tag along with the guys, check out some other bars, get a few more drinks but-“ He held Bokuto in front of him “this cutie here, sadly, should not drink any more and he needs to lie down. Preferably in his own bed, at home, drink a lot of water, take in one or two pills of aspirin. Don’t you think so, too?” 

The man in question hung his head low and gave out a miserable whine. Akaashi’s expression softened at the pitiful state his boyfriend was in. The furrow of his brows evened out and the corners of his mouth twitched in the strenuous attempt to uphold a pout. For the time being, the roaring waves in his ribcage solely licked on the steep coast of his heart. 

Atsumu knew, he had him.

A tired sigh escaped Akaashi’s lips and the tension in his shoulders let up in defeat. “Alright, I’ll get him back. BUT, you owe me the taxi fee, the trains aren’t running anymore at this time” He scowled again. The imagination of how high the price will be to get home already caused him a headache. 

The other held up a fist, only the little finger stood out. “I pinky promise” He then proceeded to theatrically bow down. Akaashi only rolled his eyes and took over his drunken boyfriend. The inebriated man instantly attached himself to the raven’s body. “Akghasheeee Kehijiiiii” He wailed and sloppily kissed his cheek, inducing a shy blush on his partner’s face.

At last, the couple parted from the rest of the partying group under endless, tearful farewells (Bokuto) and a short nod (Akaashi). With a steady arm around Bokuto’s waist, Akaashi led them both out of the bustling alley towards Shinjuku station in search for a cab that would take the two home. 

Luckily, as soon as they had arrived at the outskirts of the station, Akaashi waved over a taxi and they quickly, if not with some difficulties of trying to seat and secure Bokuto properly, climbed in.

“To Shin-Yurigaoka, please” Akaashi directed the driver. He knew it was only a ride of maybe half an hour, at this time probably even just twenty minutes but the fee was around 14000 Yen and Akaashi swore to himself, he would squeeze every single Yen out of Atsumu. That damned fox earned enough money as a professional volleyball player. Huh, maybe he should demand more as compensation for having to drag back an intoxicated Bokuto. Speaking of.

The fresh air and walk to the station had helped Bokuto to regain some of his senses, however, in his current state he was like a touch-starved child and needed all the care he could get. 

“Keiiijiiiii” The lamenting man wouldn’t stop clinging onto his lover in the purpose of catching Akaashi’s attention. “Keiiijiiiiiiii” Another smooch attack.

The taxi driver cleared his throat and Akaashi send an apologetic look into the rearview mirror. He tried to detach the arms, that were way stronger than his own, anchoring around his torso. In vain.

In the end, Akaashi gave up after another couple of efforts and let Bokuto crush his ribs to dust and rub his face into his boyfriend’s blue cashmere turtleneck. 

Any other time he might have found it endearing, but Akaashi still felt the tides of annoyance and jealousy swashing around each time he thought back as to why they were in this position in the first place. His head buzzed like a thousand bees were whirring in his brain and he prayed the car ride would soon come to an end. He just wanted to deliver Bokuto home and then get back to his own apartment to haul himself into his own bed and sulk for some time. Let that idiot owl of his wake up alone and smoulder for a bit, he thought.

Twenty-six minutes and 13697 Yen later the taxi stood in front of the building Akaashi had given the directions to. It was a large share house located in the outer and calmer regions of Tokyo. To save money, Bokuto had moved in together with Atsumu and Sakusa and as one could imagine, absolute chaos was ensued. By now, Akaashi could not, for the sake of his life, recount how often a microwave or any other available household utensil had blown up. The latest explosive incident had been five days ago and apparently involved a bondage rope, thirty-four watermelons and a cat, though, even after Akaashi’s probing, Bokuto had refused to go into further details. 

With some struggles, Akaashi finally stood at the doorstep to the AtsuBokuSaku household. As he fished out his spare key, a little owl keychain dangling from it, Bokuto had creeped up to Akaashi’s back and pressed little open-mouthed kisses to his neck. The younger man shivered, and he wasn’t entirely sure, if it was from the cold breeze outside. He was finally able to unlock the door and stepped inside, dragging a stumbling Bokuto with him.

They stepped over scattered pairs of shoes as they took off their own (well, Akaashi had to do it for both of them). The entrance hallway led to a wide, open space with a living and dining combo room. A comfortable sofa in the shape of an L, adorned with hundreds of cushions, stood in the center and faced a large TV screen hanging on the wall. On the opposite side to the TV was a built-in kitchen. A huge glass door next to the fridge revealed a big garden with a makeshift volleyball court constructed out of a badminton net.

Akaashi set Bokuto onto the sofa and rummaged through the kitchen’s shelves in search for aspirin. He noted the burn marks on the counter where a mini oven had been standing just a week ago.

Having found the meds, Akaashi pulled his boyfriend back up by the hands and guided him towards the staircase that led to the second level of the house. The upper floor contained four bedrooms and one bathroom as well as a storage room for all kinds of potpourri.

He opened the door to Bokuto’s room and, luckily, the futon had not been stowed away. A street lantern right outside the large balcony door, opposite from the door, spent its bright light and dipped the room in a sparkling pond of blue and silver.

As Akaashi mused on how he should just dump the owl onto his bed and then leave as fast as possible, Bokuto had taken the freedom to pull his boyfriend closer by the hips and began kissing his neck anew. Akaashi let out an involuntary sigh which encouraged the other to continue down to the shoulders. He mumbled “Keiji” 

His voice brought Akaashi back to reality and he quickly pushed Bokuto off him. No. He would not give in. 

He mustered up the rest of his resolve and shoved the older man onto the futon. Ignoring the displeased whine, Akaashi scurried to the bathroom, took out a clean toothbrush holder from the cabinet, filled it with water and returned to the bedroom. In the meantime, Bokuto had lain down onto the mattress. Akaashi placed the cup and aspirin on a little bedside table above the head of the futon. “Go to sleep” he commanded. He only received a dazed look and was about to stand back up when suddenly a hand wrung itself around the raven’s wrist and pulled him down. Akaashi landed with a surprised _oof_ face down on Bokuto’s chest. Their faces only centimeters apart. 

For a moment no one said a word and then all of a sudden, Bokuto grabbed the back of Akaashi’s neck and pushed his head into the crook of his shoulder and began weaving his fingers through the dark, soft strands of hair. “Don’t go, Keiji” 

The raven didn’t exactly know what demon possessed him, but he felt the storm inside of him raging up, the angry waves devouring every cell of his body. Don’t go? Him? Who was it, that decided to have all the fun without him, leaving him behind? 

He propped up his upper body and placed his hands on each side of Bokuto’s head, caging him in. Akaashi’s furious eyes were practically burning holes into his partner. “ _I wouldn’t go anywhere, Koutarou_ ” He hissed out between clenched teeth. Bokuto gawked at him.

The expressionless look riled Akaashi up even more and in his irritation, he bit down on Bokuto’s neck, almost drawing blood.

A deep and drawn out moan reflected off the walls.

Akaashi retracted and blankly stared into wide blown pupils that were enclosed by golden crowns. He didn’t just imagine that, did he? He bit down again onto an unscathed spot of skin to confirm and pulled out the same reaction from before.

Hands came up to skim along Akaashi’s sides. Neither of them could tell, who made the first move but suddenly they were kissing the daylights out of each other. 

Their kiss was rough. Hot breaths drifted over heated and flushed skin. Akaashi couldn’t stop gnawing on Bokuto’s lower lip and petting the indents he left behind with his tongue. It elicited a strangled groan from the older man and the raven happily used the opportunity to invade and deepen the contact.

The fists on his hips tugged on the hems, signalling to take the annoying barrier of clothing off. As Akaashi sat up to remove his sweater, Bokuto shred himself of his shirt as well and they were back at each other in an instant, now flesh on flesh, muscle on muscle. 

However, soon kissing wasn’t enough and Akaashi wandered lower. He pressed open-mouthed kisses all down his boyfriend’s neck, licking and sucking on the traces he had left behind, and added a few more tooth marks, because he needed to make clear:

Bokuto Koutarou was -

“Mine” he murmured. _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_.

His partner mewled as Akaashi flicked his damp tongue over one of his darkened nubs, pinching the other with his thumb and index finger. “Keiji” At his name, the younger looked up, blue eyes like ice crystals in the moonlight that shone through the French window’s long curtains.

Bokuto’s breath hitched at the flaming intensity in those azure wreaths and he could swear he saw water crashing and foaming along them.

With a lewd, wet sound, Akaashi bid farewell to the hardened nipples he had thoroughly worked on and continued his journey along the map of Bokuto’s anticipating body. After shifting in their positions, he settled on his knees in between his boyfriend’s legs and nuzzled his nose into the fair trail of hair that disappeared into the waistline of black, slim fitted jeans. His hands stopped at the buttons to search approval and after Bokuto sent him a whisper of consent, undid them and pulled pants and underwear down in one go. 

Akaashi bent down once again and he halted at the soft skin where hipbone and thigh met and took it in with his teeth, trying to present as much evidence of property as possible. Bokuto wasn’t able to hold back his voice and a steady mantra of “Keiji” and “oh God” and “Fuck” seeped out of his throat. The stimulation made his shaky legs lift up and interlock them at the smaller back of his lover. 

This gave the younger man the opportunity to slide a hand on the underside of one thigh and push it up to hook it over his shoulder. He pressed his cheek into the smooth inner flesh, his breath tickling along the flexing muscles, as his other hand slid up Bokuto’s proud hardness. His own excitement throbbed and twitched, still imprisoned by jeans and boxers, and the restraint was borderline painful.

“Be a good boy, Koutarou, and get the remaining necessities.” His light smile sent shivers of expectation down Bokuto’s spine. The man, trying not to break the position they were in, twisted his upper body around and opened the lowest drawer of his bedside table, took out lubricant and a box of condoms and set it to Akaashi’s side. “Well done” He patted the thigh next to his head.

The praise was electrifying and caused the first beads of precum to leak out. The hand, that had been giving attention to the member left and took in the bottle and flipped open the lid. He coated his fingers with a generous amount of liquid, guided them lower and, after dilatorily closing in on the taut entrance, pushed in the first digit. 

The new intrusion had Bokuto shaking and gasping for air, eyes rolling back in his head. Akaashi quickly leaned over to whisper into his ear. “You are doing so fine, my love, taking it so so well” He hushed him with hundreds of little kisses all over his blushing face.

His index finger began moving in and out and soon, Bokuto got used to the feeling, he even craved a second addition to which Akaashi eagerly obliged, mumbling words of encouragement and approval. As he scissored his index and middle fingers, Bokuto let out a passionate, ardent moan. “More” He grinded out “Please, Keiji”

In his impatience, Bokuto wriggled down and began moving to Akaashi’s rhythm.

The younger man cursed under his breath at the sight and pulled out. Bokuto whined at the loss, however, as he saw his lover shedding off his own leftover clothing, he groaned in anticipation. Akaashi ripped open the foil of a new condom, covered his own length in lubrication, aligned himself, and then, without further warning, pressed in.

The sudden entry had Bokuto breathless and for a moment, he saw white spots dancing behind his closed eyelids.

“So gorgeous for me, my Koutarou”

Slowly, but determined, Akaashi slid in deeper, the damp tightness inside clenching around him and making Bokuto feeling so, so full. They paused in their position. Bokuto took down his leg from Akaashi’s shoulder to grant the younger man better access, now spreading the limbs wide and knees bending up as far as possible. His hands clung around Akaashi’s neck like a drowning man held on to a lifeline. In turn, the other leaned down and put his hands back next to his lover's head, their foreheads touching, golden cores taking in stormy oceans.

After making sure, Bokuto had adjusted to him, he began moving in a quick, steady pace. The short-winded gasps and moans were music to Akaashi’s ears. The slapping of their hips meeting his metronome.

“You got this, Kou. You look so precious. If only you could see yourself, sucking me in. How you tighten around me, whenever I try to pull out.”

At the same time, he drew back until only the tip remained inside and then thrust back inside at once. A delicious, wet and sloppy sound reverberated in harmony with Bokuto’s shout. Akaashi couldn’t help but grin at the lecherous scenario in front of him.

He picked up the tempo and pounded into his lover, more and more, his own breathing panting. The unexpected jolt and tremor of the body beneath him told Akaashi he had found that sweet, sweet spot to make Bokuto go crazy. He incessantly kept himself in that specific angle and his partner wasn’t able to hold in a single sound anymore. One could probably hear him throughout the entire house.

“ _Hah!_ Fuuuu…, Keij...i, you… _nghgah_ …fuck”

The man in question smirked in triumph.   
“Koutarou, you belong only to me. You are mine and only mine.”

Akaashi felt himself coming close to the edge and he knew, Bokuto wasn't that far behind either. His hips stuttered for a moment, interrupting the resolute rhythm. He was almost there, just a little bit and he could release the everlasting tension that had begun to build up deep in the pits of his stomach. 

The abrupt change of positions took him so much by surprise that, for a second, Akaashi couldn’t differentiate what was up and what was down. He rediscovered himself on his back with Bokuto on top of him. The owl had retrieved himself from Akaashi’s member and was now holding his partner down by his wrists. As if a switch had been turned around in him, a dangerous and predatory glint played around the irises of his eyes. “No, Keiji. _You_ belong to _Me_ ” He said, vocal cords raspy from his own screaming mere minutes ago.

Bokuto shifted his weight, pinning the arms of his boyfriend down with one hand, while he took the open bottle of lubricant to slick up his own two fingers and thrust them into the raven at once. The unexpected turn of events had Akaashi shaking and trembling in arousal. He might love being in control of Bokuto, however he adored it when it happened to him in return as well. In their six, almost seven years, of dating, they had switched around in positions numerous times, but it always got him as if it were the first time. Hence, he couldn’t help it but contract his inner muscles and suck more of Bokuto in, pleading for a third digit to join the other two. 

Akaashi got more than he bargained for, as he heard the rustling of plastic and shortly after he was filled with a burning but pleasurable sensation. He screamed in euphoria. 

His lover didn’t even wait for them to catch their breaths as he started to ruthlessly ram in and out. It seemed he had no mercy for the writhing person he was penetrating. Although, Akaashi had no wish for mercy, he thrived in the attention he received and was sure to let Bokuto know that in his ceaseless screams and praises. 

“Shi..t.., Kou-Kouta…rou, doing so well there, yes- exactly there! Come on…. faster…. _ngh_ ”

He arched his back in delight as Bokuto finally found the position that had Akaashi seeing stars. It was almost too much. The sound of their joint sweaty and hot skin, the silver light of the room, that made Bokuto’s eyes look like supernovas and the and the storming oceans inside of Akaashi’s heart, that could spill over any second now.

But he didn’t want this to end just yet. Neither of them did. They each had to make themselves understand that they only belonged to one another.

It was Bokuto this time, who first felt the gradient boiling up of his climax, so he pulled out again and after they both had taken a pause to exhale and calm down until their throbbing lengths were not on the verge of coming, Akaashi took the liberty to insert himself back into the inviting warmth.

With that concept in their minds, they took turns in giving and receiving, whenever one of them was about to lose it. 

Akaashi had lost count of how often they had switched now and the almost unbearable pulsation in his member had his head swaying deliriously. His eyes weren’t able to focus anymore, and he was terribly thirsty. He was sure, Bokuto, who was currently sitting behind and rocking his hips into him, felt the same way. “Kou” He sobbed. His voice was hoarse and eerily raw. “Can’t…anymore…”

“Then come, Keiji. Look pretty for me.” Bokuto rumbled into the shell of his ear.

The steamy touch gave Akaashi the rest and, as he turned around his head in the attempt of capturing Bokuto’s red, kiss-swollen lips, he came with a weak jolt. His boyfriend bucked up his pelvis for a few more seconds and then Akaashi felt the streaming warm liquid inside him, filling up the condom. 

For a moment, they stayed in their position, Bokuto still inside of Akaashi who clawed his hands into the muscular thighs under him. Their panting was the only thing to hear in the otherwise silent room.

Having regained all his senses, Akaashi finally extracted himself with a wince. The overstimulation made his weak legs shiver.

He lay down on the futon’s messy sheets and stared at the ceiling. The uproar in him had quietened down to a calm sea. A summer breeze causing ripples breaking through the otherwise still water. Akaashi listened to his boyfriend getting up and disposing of the used condoms that were scattered around them. Footsteps left the room and he heard the bathroom’s faucet running on the other side of the hall. Bokuto came back with a second glass of water and a damp towel to clean them both up.

Akaashi ignored the pain in his lower back, sat up and took the water gratefully “Thanks” he whispered and received a simple “Mn” in return. He closed his eyes and let the wet cloth wander over him, rubbing him clean for the moment. He’d take a shower in the morning.

When Bokuto was finished, he also took a sip of water in combination with the aspirin Akaashi had left next to it and then settled down next to his boyfriend and took him into his strong arms, settling his chin on top of the tousled, black mop and burying the head into his naked chest. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist and inhaled the comforting scent of musk, sweat and sex.

“Care to tell me what happened?” Bokuto simply asked. By now, he had sobered up completely, a slight headache forming behind the walls of his skull, foreshadowing the impending pain of one of his worst hangovers in history. But that was a problem for tomorrow.

“You had so much fun without me. Getting all chummy and clingy with the others. But not me.” 

“Mhhhh”

“And you were ignoring me. Not sitting with me. Not even looking at me! Instead, you preferred looking into your beer glass”

“Okay”

“No, not okay!” Akaashi bit into the skin in front of him, earning him a surprised yelp.

“It couldn’t be helped that we sat apart, there were too many people, Keiji! And I need to become familiar with my new teammates! You, better than anyone else, should understand that.”

He did understand. Though, the knowledge didn’t really help and Akaashi continued to pout a bit more. Only because he could.

There was a pause and neither of them said anything. Akaashi closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat thumping right next to his ear. A hand came up to caress his messy hair, that must have looked like a bird’s nest by now.

Bokuto was the first to break the silence. “You’re right, I should have stayed with you tonight. I’m really sorry.

But, Shōyō was so excited to see you again, after such a long time! I didn’t want to disappoint him! Moreover, you also seemed to enjoy yourself! Laughing and talking with him….” He buried his face into Akaashi’s curls and let out a faint chuckle, the gust of air tickling the younger one’s neck. “On the other side, that made me jealous as well”   
He squeaked as he received another bite. (“sn’t jealous” It mumbled against his chest) 

“I guess, drinking all that alcohol was some kind of a coping mechanism. And you know how touchy-feely I get when I had too much…”

Akaashi knew too well.

“Then“, He started “then you are only allowed to drink when I am sitting right next to you!” He huffed.

“Ahaha, I can’t promise you that” _Chomp_ “Keijiiiiii” _Chomp_ “Okay! Okay! I promise!”

“Swear by your Hello Kitty knee pads!” An aghast gasp. _Chomp_

“Ow! It hur-Okay! Yes! I swear! I swear by Kitty! Now stop chewing on me, pweaaaase, Keijiiii!”

Satisfied with the answer, Akaashi sat back and rewarded him with a slow kiss, suckling on the swollen bottom lip and their tongues lazily played around. 

They were both tired from their previous escapades and it wasn’t long until Bokuto supressed a yawn. Akaashi smiled tiredly and sank into the futon, pulling his lover down with him by the waist. He covered them with the thick blanket, hooked one leg around the taller man’s hip and settled his head in the crook of his neck. Bokuto, in turn, tried to hold him as close as possible. Pressing another butterfly kiss to his jaw, Akaashi whispered. “Good Night, Koutarou.”

“Good Night, Keiji”

* * *

The next morning was anything else than welcome.

Akaashi groaned at the too bright sun cutting through the window’s glass and shining directly into his face. The assembling heat was insufferable. He tried to face away, however the slightest movement initiated the jackhammer to smash his brain into what felt like a million pieces. Urgh.

The body next to him stirred. Bokuto muttered something about melons and cats in his sleep and then turned around to lie on his side. He hogged the blanket and pillow, robbing Akaashi of everything soft and comfortable. He was practically forced to get out of bed! Sending a few curses into his boyfriend’s direction, Akaashi sat up, trying to adjust his eyes to the rotating room. Okay, so he had to admit, he might have been a bit more intoxicated last night than he had let on. 

Coffee. He needed a nice, steaming, strong cup of coffee so that he could at least half-way function again. With a new mission lying ahead of him, he wobbly stood up, disregarding the piercing throb in his lower regions.

There were voices resounding from downstairs, so he figured he should get some items of clothing first. Akaashi helped himself to a fresh pair of underwear from the closet and an picked up one of Bokuto’s older MSBY tees. It was too big for him and hung down on one of his shoulders. The hems covering half of his thighs. Deeming the outfit as decent enough (Atsumu and Sakusa were long used to his sleepovers), he stepped out of the room and silently slipped into the bathroom to use the toilet and wash his face, clicking his tongue at the infinite marks littered all over his neck and shoulder. A quick once-over confirmed his premonition that his legs didn’t look one bit better.

Freshened up, he came out and was about to climb down the stairs, when he heard footsteps stomping up. The fiery red mop of Hinata’s hair appeared. 

He held a large moving box in his arms and whistled a tune. Eyes concentrated on the stairs in front of him, trying not to trip. Akaashi, a bit confused, waited until the man had reached the floor. He didn’t want to cause trouble and have Hinata drop the box.

Only when Hinata had arrived at the top, he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Akaashi.

“Oh! Senpai! Good Morning! Uh, did you sleep over? Well, it was pretty late already yesterday, wasn’t it?” He chirped light-heartedly. His carefree smile competing with the bright sunshine outside.

“Good Morning, Hinata” Akaashi greeted back. His voice was still sore (like lots and lots of other parts of his body). “Uhm, I didn't know you were moving in _today_?” He eyed the heavy looking carton. 

Hinata nodded. “Ah yes! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you yesterday evening? Then, please take care of me from now on as well!"

“Likewise! If you need help moving your things, come and ask for help, alright?”

“Thank you very much! I-” Hinata paused midsentence. “Oh God, Senpai, I think you have some bug bites on you! You should put on some cream, so that it won’t itch later on!” Slowly, he came closer to inspect the marks and Akaashi couldn’t suppress the blush creeping up his neck, because no. _Those were certainly not from a bug_.

As if the gods wanted to play a prank on all of them, it was in that moment that Bokuto had decided to wake up and was on his way to the restroom, when he was met with a flushing Akaashi and a curious Hinata. Half-asleep as he was, Bokuto came up behind Akaashi, cast a “Good morning” over to Hinata and embraced his boyfriend in a back hug, pressing little kisses to his cheek and neck, then burying his face into the smooth skin.

It was also in that moment, that Hinata realized, those marks on his senior were no regular mosquito bites and, in his surprise, the box in his arms met the parquet floor. The crashing sound of something breaking made Akaashi wince. 

Hinata’s mouth stood open, unable to form a single, comprehendible words and he just stuttered. “Oh, Uh, I-…didn…huh? Y-y-y-ou t-two ar-e in that…kind of..ah..uhm..”

The red on his cheeked rivalled that of Akaashi’s.

More footsteps came running up the stairs and it was Atsumu this time. “What the fuck happened? Shōyō, I heard something breaking! You okay?”   
He stared at the scene in front of him. A flustered Hinata looked back at the blonde and pointed his finger at the hungover couple in front of him. The setter laughed out. “Bahahaha, So you two actually did the hanky panky, huh? Fuck yeah! Shu-Shu owes me twenty thousand Yen" He triumphantly pumped his fist into the air and then petted Hinata's sunny tuft. "My poor, poor Shōyō, you didn’t know? Well, I guess this kind of situation isn’t the best way to find out, huh? Hahahaha!"

Another door opened and a sleepy, annoyed looking Sakusa Kiyoomi stuck his head out. “The fuck are you guys making all that ruckus? Some people are still trying to sleep off their fucking hangover!” A quick glance to the joint couple “Urgh, where do I have to pour the bleach again?” His eyes travelled over to the embarrassed wing spiker. “...Oh Hinata, I see your stuff has finally arrived. Need help with the moving in later? Or are you okay on your own?”

The mention of his name brought Hinata back to reality and he squeaked out a “Yes, please, but first rest up, Sakusa-senpai” And then he picked back up his carton, hastily turned around on his heels and disappeared into his new room. 

“Uhm...” Akaashi didn’t exactly know, what he should say. Was Hinata disgusted with them?

Atsumu patted the raven’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, ’Kaashi, I think this is like him realizing, his parents are actually having sex, too!” He snickered.

Bokuto yawned into the black hair that was tickling his nose. “e’s right, JiJi. Shō ‘tually has a“ _yawn_ “boyfwiend s well.”

He had what? Why didn’t he know anything about that? (He noticed he sounded like a mother hen (owl?). Which he was _not_ , thank you very much.)

Akaashi sighed, his body still yearned for something hot to drink and a nice slice of toast with some freshly made strawberry jam. “I need food” he grumbled. With a sluggish Bokuto still hanging off his back, he began to descend the first steps, when he suddenly noticed a stench making him want to gag. The house was pervaded with the odour of burnt eggs combined with something sickening sweet.

“Oh FUCK! The toaster!” Atsumu yelled and stormed past the couple and down the stairs. A loud _boom_ indicated Akaashi he would have to eat his bread untoasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell did this end up being even longer than the previous story????
> 
> While writing this story, I had the genius idea of putting Bo, Tsumu, Omi Omi and Ninja Shoyo into one house and it inspired me to possibly write a spinoff to the AtsuHinaBokuSaku shenanigans that would ensure with them all living together. (first I need to collect ideas ahaha but I am already looking forward to that) That's why I tried to write out how their share house might look like, sorry if that bored anyone.
> 
> There might be a fifth, and last story coming, but I am not quite sure yet, so I'll mark this series as completed for the time being.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading !


End file.
